lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-38397354-20190204055236
KOTLC CONSPIRACY THEORY: Ok ok ok ok call me crazy…but, this has been bothering me since FOREVER. I HAVE A THEORY THAT COUNCILLOR ALINA IS A NEVERSEEN AGENT. No, I’m not crazy and I have a ton of evidence to back this up. First off, what the heck? Why would the Neverseen recruit her? Well, we know that she was the principle of Sophie’s school. So, like Mr. Forkle *moment of silence*, she could easily keep an eye on Sophie without gaining suspicion. PLUS when anything weird popped up, Sophie would either go to the Healing Center or mysteriously disappear from Foxfire and all she had to do was keep track of that and report it to the Neverseen. Also, a spot opens up on the Council after a FIRE that a NEVERSEEN MEMBER SET KILLED A MEMBER (rip Kenric). The Neverseen must have realized after the ‘accident’ that the person that was most likely to get into the Council would be Dame Alina since she has the most influence AND is the most popular. Especially since parents (I don’t have an exact number, but I’m guessing that it would be a sizable number of the Nobility) & graduated students of Foxfire would be especially concerned about their kids and would want to elect someone they trust. Plus, having Dame Alina on the Council, EVEN IF she had NO CONNECTION TO SOPHIE could probably be one of the Neverseen’s greatest assets. Why? Because she’s a Beguiler (can manipulate emotions/actions? through speech). I’m sure they monitor the use of special abilities during consultation, but like…she obviously will know how to talk and manipulate people really well since she trained in using her ability to do that, even without having to use her ability. Basically, she just has a way with words. We also know that she is very persistent (ie. Alden breaking up with her, showing up at his wedding begging him to marry her instead). So she know how to get her way (most of the time). Want even MORE evidence? Yes, you do. So…remember that ability restrictor circlet? Remember how it was a little bit of an extreme punishment? “‘We have dwarves on standby, ready to haul any resisters off to Exile. We will not tolerate such disrespect.’ ‘But can you tolerate cruelty?’ Alden asked quietly. ‘You saw how the device affected her. She was practically catatonic.’” (Everblaze, 488) Like, yanno, you almost start a war then take away what makes you ‘special’, make it obvious that you’re being punished and if you ever take it off it would mess up your brain forever? Remember that? Yeah. You know who supported that? Councillor Alina. “‘Are you really in support with this, Alina?’ Alden asked. ‘Destroying the abilities of a child-’ ‘Restricting them,’ Councillor Alina corrected. ‘And yes, I am” (Everblaze, 489) You know who else would support that? The Neverseen. Think about it. Their greatest enemy’s (the Black Swan ofc) greatest weapon (Sophie) spripped of her power AND humiliated with approval from the Council (so it’s totally legal)? YES PLEASE. It also restricts her ability to call for help too, so, another bonus! (Transmitting is a Telepathic ability. Even reading minds takes an extreme amount of effort & gives her extreme amounts of pain.) Wowow isn’t it weird when Prentice wouldn’t wake up? And even weirder when he did? And isn’t it strange that the Council kept him for so long? (also it’s canon that Sophie thinks Alina did something, just saying). “‘Unless…’ ‘Unless what?’ Della and Biana both asked, making Sophie realize she’d spoken aloud. ‘What if…Dame Alina did something {to Prentice}?’ she whispered.” (…) Why would Dame Alina risk harming her own sanity by hurting Prentice? (Neverseen, 324-325) Especially since Prentice seems to have all these answers and is an important part of the Black Swan. Weird. Well then, sure there’s all this evidence. But like, WHY would she do it? First off, we know that the Neverseen is insanely good at manipulating and recruiting people (especially through people they trust). She’s shown to have some feelings towards Alden that haven’t gone away “‘As long as you are a Mentor you will respect my authority. And I’d like to know what Alden advises.’ ‘Of course you do,’ he said under his breath. ‘Everyone knows how you favor him.’ ‘Excuse me?’ Dame Alina hissed. (Keeper of the Lost Cities, 250) And probably has built up some resentment towards him. Which might just turn to hate when she finally realizes that she’s spent all these years pining for him for nothing. So she definitely would be MAD and want revenge. Sophie is mysterious and comes from the human world. Alden his entire immediate family (excluding Alvar) hold Sophie very close to their hearts. Wouldn’t it hurt if she took her away? And wouldn’t it suck if the human world, where their dear friend Sophie came from was destroyed? So yup. (Also sorry if this was terrible, idk how to write these XD) this was so long and honestly a little far fetched but I HAD to